


Just One More

by Hibiscus (Lady_Lavender)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lavender/pseuds/Hibiscus
Summary: Indulging Dante, Vergil thought, was never a good decision. As children, Dante would beg and plead Vergil for one more fight. One more race around the house. One more of Vergil's colored pencils. One more of Vergil's strawberries. But it was never just one more. One turned into two, which turned into five, and eventually Vergil wound up out of things to give or too exhausted to continue, while Dante was happily oblivious to how much he'd taken and always full of even more energy.As adults, it wasn't any different.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	Just One More

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a bunch to the kind anon who asked me to write this. I haven't done PWPs in years and this was a really fun way to get back into doing that.
> 
> Inspired by [this nsfw artwork](https://twitter.com/HAHjnih80008674/status/1153369334523150336) (note: locked account)

Indulging Dante, Vergil thought, was never a good decision. As children, Dante would beg and plead Vergil for one more fight. One more race around the house. One more of Vergil's colored pencils. One more of Vergil's strawberries. But it was never just one more. One turned into two, which turned into five, and eventually Vergil wound up out of things to give or too exhausted to continue, while Dante was happily oblivious to how much he'd taken and always full of even more energy.

As adults, it wasn't any different. Vergil should have known to stop after his little brother's first three orgasms. When Dante pleaded for just one more round, Vergil caved. He always gave into Dante's begging, despite his better judgment. And now, that 'one more round' had morphed into three more at some point along the way, with Dante continuing even further without asking.

Vergil was also not in a position to complain. His little brother's cock was buried deep inside of him, wringing breathy noises out with each thrust. There was also Dante's pleasant but annoying habit of making sure to give Vergil at least one orgasm in return for his own — well, when Dante's entire goal during sex wasn't to make Vergil unravel completely, with or without getting off for himself.

Combined, these left Vergil feeling like an absolute mess. Dante _delighted_ in making him fall apart, and right now was no exception. Vergil had to bury his face into the pillows as his brother came inside him a seventh time, altogether — now four rounds beyond when Vergil should have put his foot down, and three more than Dante's 'just one more round.'

Dante leaned down to bite at Vergil's shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. Bastard. He _knew_ Vergil was weak to being bitten and bloodied, and the hand sneaking between Vergil's sweating body and the messy sheets was proof of his younger sibling's deviousness.

This wasn't necessary at all. Vergil wouldn't mind too much if Dante were to fuck him for so many rounds in rapid succession, so long as Vergil was allowed to get off at least a few times for Dante's… ridiculous number. (He'd gotten up to twelve, at one point, and far too easily for Vergil to comprehend.) But Vergil did not have the same stamina, and so many orgasms so close together left him barely able to move, even when all he did was lay mostly still on the bed. How his brother could manage to be the more active partner and _still_ have so much energy for endless rounds of fucking was beyond Vergil.

"Ngh!" Dante's hand stroking around Vergil's cock was almost torturous overstimulation. Panting into the pillow wasn't leaving him with enough air, either, and he reluctantly turned his head to the side. Really, it was just further enabling Dante because, again: his stupid younger brother loved to see him fall apart. Turning his head just meant that all the small, desperate noises Vergil tried to hide for his own dignity were now clearly audible.

"Aw, you make the cutest noises, Vergil," Dante teased, slowly rocking his hips against Vergil's ass. How the _hell_ could his brother manage this? He always had more stamina, never flagging and rarely ever pausing between rounds. Vergil, meanwhile, felt like he was going to pass out if Dante didn't start easing off soon.

The hand around his cock pumped one more time, and Vergil leaned the side of his face against the pillow as Dante drew out a soft moan. Dammit, more embarrassing noises. When this was over, Vergil was going to stab him for that.

But Dante didn't stop, shoving his cock deeper into Vergil and shifting the bed frame a touch. "Dante, I — _ah!_ — don't worry about me, just — **_ngh!_ ** — just focus on yourself." He couldn't even get a full sentence out without his idiot brother trying even harder to coax a variety of increasingly louder, mortifying sounds out of him.

Lips pressed against the back of his neck, which brought more heat to Vergil's face than undignified sounds or Dante calling attention to them ever could. "Aw, I just wanna take care of you, Vergil. Make you feel good."

The worst part of Dante's sentiment was that Vergil _did_ feel good. For all his brother was annoying and clingy and had a ridiculous libido with the endurance to match, Dante was good at making Vergil feel good.

Another thrust that pressed into his prostate chased those foolishly sentimental thoughts out of his head. It was enough to wring a seventh orgasm out of Vergil, as well. But Dante was already into round eight, and would almost certainly try to get them both on the same page before that finished.

Vergil _whimpered_ , too overwhelmed to keep fighting now. His eyes slid shut, and the feeling of tears streaming down his cheeks was a sure sign that Dante had won. Everything just felt like too much, and whatever Vergil could have done to stop his brother had stopped being an option… what, an hour ago? More? He'd lost track of time; the only thing Vergil could keep count on right now was how many times Dante came inside of him.

Something jarred him back to awareness. His twin's hand, gently patting his cheek. "Hey, c'mon Vergil. Don't fall asleep on me here. You're not getting _bored_ now, are you?" Dante's cock pressed incessantly on Vergil's prostate, dragging another shuddering orgasm complete with embarrassingly lewd noises out of him.

Dante hadn't even _touched_ Vergil that time, it was just pure overstimulation to bring them up even.

"H — _ah_ — Hardly. You're exhausting."

When Dante groaned and stilled, Vergil mentally ticked his tally up. But then his thoughts scattered as fangs sunk into his shoulder. Shit, it really didn't seem to matter what Vergil did, Dante was still ready for more. Even when he was so exhausted he couldn't stay awake, Vergil wouldn't be able to break free of his twin's insatiable desire for sex and the absurd vitality to follow through on it.

Damn it, it might even be easier to tell Dante to stop if Vergil wasn't still turned on by all of this. His body might not be as capable as his brother's, but that didn't mean Vergil wasn't still willing to keep going as long as Dante would keep fucking him.

Vergil wanted to call a break. Give himself time to recover — he'd already gone _far_ beyond Dante's request, indulging his younger twin for four rounds more than he'd been pestered into. Just a short rest, that was all.

And then Dante started fucking him again. This time, each time his brother's cock pressed into him, Vergil felt cum leaking out around it. Dripping down his perineum, sliding over his balls, and soaking into the sheets below him; it was a sign that Dante just would not stop.

A shudder ran through him at the sensation, and Vergil _felt_ the moan starting in his chest, unburdened by his own pride. They'd moved beyond that, now. The only hope Vergil had for mercy was to give into Dante's whims, and enjoy every earth-shattering orgasm along the way.

"Shit, Vergil, you know I love hearing you like that," Dante growled in his ear. A possessive, pleased demonic noise that diverted more blood to Vergil's own cock. Seemed they were _both_ up for another round, after all.

Luckily for Vergil, Dante eased up only slightly at trying to make him cum again. Only slightly, and likely because he lost count. (He could rub that in his brother's face later, next time Dante claimed their fight tally had him up one.) "C'mon, Vergil. Lemme hear you. Louder."

Another several tears of overstimulation rolled down his cheeks as Vergil closed his eyes and let each thrust squeeze a litany of breathy moans out of him. Dignity was gone, Dante had outlasted him and every damn time, it wound up like this. His brother really was the only person who knew him well enough to bring Vergil to this point.

There was another bite to the back of his neck, and that pushed Vergil over the edge. Dante growled and shoved his cock into Vergil's ass several times before going temporarily still. They'd both had an orgasm at the same time, and it made Vergil shiver in delight. It was a rare experience, but such a treat every time it happened. For a few moments, he wanted to just bask in that sensation.

Dante had just finished round nine, and they were approaching his previous limit. Vergil just had to hold out a little longer, it would end soon and they could both curl up and sleep away the exhaustion. As his twin started round ten, Vergil found himself panting and practically whining more than usual.

Once more, his brother's cum started leaking out with each thrust. Vergil was already gone, every sensation blending together into a haze of need and pleasure. He barely noticed that time was even passing at all. It wasn't until Dante finished round ten for himself (and round nine for Vergil) that time finally held some kind of meaning again. And that was only because Dante _still_ wouldn't stop fucking him.

"One more round after this, Vergil?" Dante, always eager for more. Did the man even know what it meant to have a refractory period? Vergil doubted it.

"You said that — **hahh** — eight rounds ago, Dante!" Like hell was he going to let his brother get away with pulling this all over again. He had to put his foot down. When this was over, it was _over_.

"C'mon, last one! I promise." He sounded almost pleading, and despite shoving his cock deep into Vergil's ass, even a little affectionate.

Dammit. Vergil mentally replayed how many rounds they'd done. His brother's previous limit was twelve rounds ( _how_ ) and one more round would put them right at that. If he caved, it would be no worse than the last time they'd gone through this many at once.

"Fine. But _only_ one more round." He had to put his foot down somewhere.

Dante's chin rested against Vergil's shoulder, and a hot, sweaty face leaned against the cool tears running down Vergil's cheeks. "Thanks, bro. You're the best."

God. Dammit. Dante _knew_ that Vergil was weak to that praise and gentle affection. And now he was using it against him to encourage Vergil to enable him even further for next time.

It was probably even working, more's the pity.

Vergil was looking forward to both the excruciating pleasure of his own eleventh orgasm and the relief of Dante's lust being sated for the time being so they could both get some rest. Except once both of them came, his damned twin didn't stop.

He should put his foot down for real this time. But Vergil was just so exhausted, and even Dante's movements were getting sluggish, the both of them overheating from too much exertion. If, for some reason, Dante didn't stop after this round, perhaps he'd at least have the decency to let Vergil pass out and enjoy unconsciousness while finishing off.

Thankfully, finally, Dante went still and _stayed_ still after leaving even more of a mess for Vergil to clean out of himself later. It was alright. It was just fine, because Vergil was too exhausted to move after Dante pulled away and rolled over to the side.

For all that Vergil wanted to fall asleep himself, he forced himself to look over at his brother, quite happily dozing off after an unlucky thirteen rounds of sex. And like this, Vergil remembered why it was he kept indulging his other half — Vergil would give Dante the world and more, if it meant seeing the tiny, soft smile of genuine happiness that Vergil had the privilege of seeing right now.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a NSFW twitter account!](https://twitter.com/hibiscusfics)


End file.
